beyond the well
by lyanNo.1
Summary: yea just something i thought of no characters from inyuasha something like inyuasha storyline with my own touch. rated M for...certian...scenes...like going'...'


This is a crossover if you cant tell power puff girls z and inyuasha just an idea I had let me know if you like hate or whatever. Okay so here we go in 5,4,3...2... oh and please review...1.

Normal p.o.v.

Three girls walk out of school a raven haired a red hair and a blonde (no blonde jokes okay) they were normal everyday girls and sisters they were walking home "I'm telling you momoko the trees in our yard are just trees not part of some stooped legend" said the raven haired girl "yes they are karou" the red head said "not this again" said the blonde "quiet miayako" the two yelled.

~time skip 20 minutes~

"mom grandpa we're home" the three said in unison but there was no answer "they went out" said a small boy with a dog "for what ken" karou asked he just shrugged his shoulders. Then the dog ran out the door "poochie" the boy yelled they all ran after the dog who made its way into the family shrine "got him" said karou the other two girls came up to her then the well in the family shrine began to glow and the girl were pulled in but dropped the dog they got knocked out and woke up in a area that looked like japan were they grow rice "were are we" asked karou momoko and miayako just shook their heads the three began walking and came across three familiar looking trees but they had boys on each tree one that had red hair and an arrow in his chest the next had blonde hair and a pretests in the same place the last was a raven hair boy with a hammer pinning him to the tree each wearing a kimono that matched their hair and eyes. "hey" started momoko "these trees look like the trees in our yard" karou turned her head a bit "yea but who are these guys" she said reaching to the one with the hammer in his chest the boys eye shot open and grabbed her hand "unless your here to set us free go away" he then threw off her hand. "bro remember what mom told us" said the one with the dagger in his chest "yea...look I'm sorry...um uh who are you" "I'm miayako and these are my sisters momoko and karou and you are" the one with arrow in his chest spoke "I'm brick and these...these are my brothers butch and boomer" momoko then asked "why are on this tree and were are we" butch chuckled "your in Edo and to why we are here well..." he stopped then the one called boomer stared "the girls we trusted and well liked a lot pinned us here in fact you look a little like them" they shrugged it of "well get us down" said brick "oh no you don't not with out these" said an elderly lady while holding up three bead necklaces she they said a chant and they were on the boy's necks "now you may grab the weapon in there chest and they will set free" she began to walk away then turned around "oh the word is what you tell a dog" all the girls had a question mark above there heads. The girls then grabbed the arrow,hammer,and staff and they turned to dust and the boy fell on top of them and quickly got up "sorry" the boy said "now see ya" they said and began to walk off "hey we just got you off those trees and this is how you thank us" said momoko the three just shrugged then karou said "ugh if you were a dog I'd tell you to sit" the one called butch then face planted into the ground brick and boomer laughed and laughed "wait karou all you said was sit" momoko and miayako said in unison then brick and boomer face planted. The girls rushed over to the boys and helped them up then miayako then spoke "what happened all we said was..." boomer then cover her face "please don't say that word" "what you mean..." started momoko brick covered her mouth and shook his head then karou started "s...i...t" butch just nodded. "okay so what are you three" miayako asked the three brothers just looked at each other and burst out laughing miayako turned red with anger "what" boomer whipped a tear from his eye and said "you three really aren't from around here are you" brick sat crisscross on the ground and asked "where did you first start your short journey" all three girls thought then a light came on above momoko's head then burnt out brick flicked it and it came back on she then smacked her hand into her palm and said "I've got it" momoko grabbed her sister's hands and ran off the boys ran off after them then then arrived at the well that brought them there. When they got there the boys saw the girls jump in they rushed over to see if they were in the well but saw nothing butch out of the blue said "you think that thing with the light is normal" brick just smacked the back of his head then boomer jumped into the well "BOOMER" brick and butch yelled and jumped in after him and blacked out. The boys then found themselves in a strange place to them they didn't know what to do or where to go brick smacked butch on the chest he nodded and started to sniff the air he then ran up three small wooden steps and opened the slide door boomer then said to brick "he's got the scent" the boys then ran to what was a main house with a black roof and white everywhere else. When they got in they saw the three girls that set them free the girls then freaked out and tried to push them out but they wouldn't budge butch looked down at karou who was pushing on his chest and asked "what are you doing" karou looked up and replied "trying to get you out of here" boomer just asked "why" miayako then shouted "because our mom and grandpa doesn't allow boy over unless they're here" then the door to the house began to open all the boys looked at the door and so did the girls only to show the girls mother and grandpa and all girls had the image og tombstones with their names on them and thought 'we are so dead'.

If you hate I might stop if you like I continue bye-bye.


End file.
